Dyskusja użytkownika:Karu/Archiwum5
Archiwum dyskusji I (25 lip 2007 - 27 sie 2007 ) • II (27 sie 2007 - 14 wrz 2007 ) • III (14 wrz 2007 - 9 paź 2007 ) • IV {12 października 2007 - 12 stycznia 2008} Jeśli chcesz zostawić mi wiadomość - zrób to, nawet jeśli będzie krytykować ona mnie, lub moje działania. Nie zapominaj jednak o zasadach netykiety. Nie zapomnij Podpisać się po każdej swojej wypowiedzi używając tego: ~~~~ Karu zastrzega sobie prawo do: Zmieniania zawartości swojej dyskusji, jej kasowania, zmieniania niektórych fragmentów, oraz do odpowiadania na swojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli pomimo tego chcesz zostawić mu wiadomość kliknij na "+" koło "edytuj". Prośba Czy mogę dać okładkę Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci bez określonej licencji bo niewiem gdzie się ją piszę jak byś mógł mi podać instrukcję jak pisać tą licencję. i Molik Książkowy 11:38, 31 sty 2008 (UTC)] po co ci niemam i gdybym miał to bym ci i tak niepodał bo mnie blokujes ciągle i usuwasz np Hermiona Wesl ey a nie może być podwójne nazwisko.Molik Książkowy 11:41, 31 sty 2008 (UTC)] powiedz jak można blokować ludzi bo ja też dostrzegam błedy w pisowni jakiegoś użytkownika Molik Książkowy 11:54, 31 sty 2008 (UTC)] Powiedz mi Jak tworzy się swój profil.odpowiedz.Molik Książkowy 12:58, 31 sty 2008 (UTC)] Człowieku nie przedłużaj za to blokady.Nie mas prawa rószać w moim opisie użytkownika ja ci nie grzebie,nie ruszam.I prosze o złagodzenie kary do dziś do godz 16 20. Artykuł o Severusie Snape Cześć, mam małą refleksje, i nie wiem co z tym zrobić. W artykule o Severusie Snape w rozdziale "Życie w Hogwarcie" jest napisane, że w Slytherinie poznał Bellatrix, ale jak to możliwe skoro ona była starsza od niego i skończyła Hogwart 3 lata wcześniej. Nie wiem czy dobrze policzyłam: Bellatrix: urodzona w: 1951 rozpoczęcie szkoły: 1962 ukończenie 1968 Obliczyłam też Narcyzę i wyszło mi, że to właśnie ona chodziła do Hogwartu za czasów Severusa: urodzona: 1955 rozpoczęcie szkoły: 1966 ukończenie: 1972 Snape chodził do szkoły w latach 1971-1978, co o tym myślisz? Alexsandra 14:03, 16 lut 2008 (EST) Re:Severus Snape Tak, czytałam 7 część. Owszem może i poznał Bellatrix w Hogwarcie na jakiejś uroczystości, jednak czytając ten fragment biografii Severusa odnosi się wrażenie, że poznał ją w trakcie edukacji w Hogwarcie. Więc może lepiej byłoby zrezygnować z tego fragmentu, lub zamiast wspomnianej tam Bellatrix wstawić Narcyzę. Pozdrawiam Alexsandra 20:18, 16 lut 2008 (UTC) :Czy znam się na obliczeniach to nie wiem ;P Z maty jestem cienka, ale troszkę logiki i dochodzi się, co i jak jeżeli chodzi o takie daty jak w tych krótkich opisach. Jasne, że sprawdzę. Tak, śmielej modyfikuj strony...nowa jestem, muszę się jeszcze wielu rzeczy tutaj nauczyć ^^ więc jakimiś drobnymi robótkami się zajmuje na razie :) Później może coś większego wezmę. Nie przejmuję się brakiem znaków :) Jak na ciebie trafiłam? z Portalu użytkowników a dokładniej, z "Lista aktywnych użytkowników" :) Metodą prób i błędów oraz z niewielką pomocą myszki można dużo znaleźć ^^ Alexsandra 21:25, 16 lut 2008 (UTC) :Pytać się nie boje, bo "Kto pyta nie błądzi" dzięki za "opiekę" jak mogę to tak nazwać :)Obowiązki Administratora spełniasz wzorowo ^^ bo widać, że traktujesz to poważnie. Lubisz angielski? Ja uwielbiam wszystkie języki jakie mam w szkole :) Od początku liceum polubiłam też historię, mamy dość ciekawie prowadzone lekcje, w gimnazjum na historię zazwyczaj szłam jak na ścięcie głowy. Co do cytatów, można by dużo ich wypisać, które mam na stronie najbardziej zapadły mi w pamięć dlatego je wypisałam. Pozdrawiam :)Alexsandra 21:44, 16 lut 2008 (UTC) :Oczywiście, że mam GG :) 540648, wysłałam ci wiadomość, ale nie wiem czy doszła, czasem mi komunikator niestety szwankuje.Alexsandra 22:04, 16 lut 2008 (UTC) witaje Wiem gdzie piszemy powitania. Źle mi się klikło i nawet tego nie zauważyłem. Dzięki za korektę ;) '''Wiking diskusjon 21:19, 18 lut 2008 (UTC) . przepraszam Przepraszam niewiem co mam robić czy się wylogować czy co żebyś mnie nie blokował na 2 miesiące za przeproszeniem sknociłem kilka postaci w opisach za co cię przepraszam ale mnie noe blokuj jestem załamany.Proszę zlituj się na demną proszęSeverus Snape9stycznia 13:26, 14 mar 2008 (UTC)] to ja zmieniłem nick więc nie usuwaj na reklamie bloga o harrytm to ja Severus Snape9stycznia.ok to ja mieniłem nick więc nieusuwaj na rekalmie bloga o harrym to ja Severussnape9stycxni.ok dubel Widzisz, jak kolega jedyooo przez długi czas nie zaglądał i już się nie orientuje, to nie wie, jaki artykuł jest, a jaki nie :). Zdawało mi się, że taki artykuł jest, ale pomyliłem się. Sorry. jedyoootalk 11:34, 2 kwi 2008 (UTC) Głupoty Zerknij w wolnej chwili na Specjalna:Wkład/79.186.147.120. -- Nef (talk) 06:35, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) : Hej, wcale się nie poczułem urażony czy coś, nie przejmuj się. Jesteś adminem i sensownie dbasz o wiki, to co mam Ci się niepotrzebnie wcinać z pojedynczymi rewertami. (-: -- Nef (talk) 08:04, 6 maj 2008 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Karu. I just wanted to let you know that the Harry Potter Wiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. The other Polish wikis in the top 50 were Nonsensopedia, Bionicle, Warszawa, and Wiedźmińska Wiki. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 23:52, 13 maj 2008 (UTC) :Nooo... kultura. (-: Gratulacje! -- Nef (talk) 22:10, 19 maj 2008 (UTC) Fred Weasley II Dopatrzyłam się jednego błędu - Fred nie został zabity przez Rookwooda bezpośrednio. Dodałam również informacje zgodnie z niemiecką wikią. Pozdrawiam, --Fattrice 17:54, 15 lip 2008 (UTC) Re. Autoszablon Autoszablony też trzeba aktualizować. Można zapisać w nich kilka artów, które będą zmieniały się po określonej ilości dni. A jak już przelecą wszystkie, to zaczyna się od początku. Wiking diskusjon 17:42, 17 lip 2008 (UTC) Re: Blokada 89.191.147.12 Zerknij na to: 12.147.191.89.in-addr.arpa. 81855 IN PTR nat12.siec.alfa.pl. Numer IP, który nie ma własnej nazwy (a nawet neo ją mają), za to rev-dns wskazuje na maszynę o nazwie nat.sieć. To bardzo wygląda na pulę numerów, z którą na świat wychodzą ludzie z jakiejś sieci. Zgadzam się, że konkretnie to byśmy się dowiedzieli, jak byśmy z nimi pogadali. (-; Chodzi mi raczej o namówienie was do zastosowania zasady "when in doubt - unblock". Jeśli nie mam racji - albo jeśli mam, ale wandal i tak przyjdzie - to najwyżej zrobicie jeden czy dwa rewerty i postawicie blokadę na kolejne parę dni. HP nie ma takiego ruchu, żeby wandalizm przeszedł niezauważony. Oraz: ten wandal popsuł coś z nudów, to nie wygląda na mass demolkę. Pewnie w życiu tu wiecej nie zajrzy. A jeśli mam rację, to na rok zablokowani zostali Bogu ducha winni ludzie. Szkoda ich. -- Nef (talk) 06:26, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Szablon Spoiler Jak wiesz, na samej górze każdej strony wyświetla się ostrzeżenie o spoilerach: http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/thumb/b/b7/Darkmark.png/25px-Darkmark.png Harry Potter Wiki zawiera informacje dotyczące fabuły książek. Czytasz na własne ryzyko! W związku z tym skasowałem szablony Spoiler i Spoiler_koniec i wywaliłem je ze wszystkich stron, na których się pojawiał. Moim zdaniem, podwójne ostrzeżenie nie jest konieczne. Zresztą, każdy, nawet mało rozgarnięty człowiek domyśliłby się, że w encyklopedii o książce będą same spoilery :) Wiking diskusjon 09:16, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) :Który komunikat chcesz wywalać? Ja go tam ustawiłem, bo świecił się tylko na głównej. Zrobiłem to, żeby każdy wiedział, czego może się spodziewać i żeby nie trzeba było dodawać tych szpetnych szablonów do każdego artu. Zresztą, były w około osiemnastu artach, na ponad 500. Wiking diskusjon 10:36, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Kiepska Wiki Tutaj może nie pasuje więc proszę zajrzyj na swoją strona dyskusji w Kiepskij Wiki!--Paweł II z Piastów 19:42, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) Usunięcie Chciałem zapytać, gdzie mogę złożyć podanie z prośbą kasacji mojej strony dyskusji. Powód już podawałem na tamtej stronie. Proszę o odpowiedź tu, albo na tamtej dyskusji. Bierut 21:12, 11 sie 2008 (UTC) Mediacja E, przesadziłeś. Po pierwsze, jak słusznie człowiek zauważył, to jest normalne nazwisko. Mało popularne, ale pewnie dla osoby, która je nosi, to nawet fajnie. Po drugie - dlaczego uważasz, że należy zabronić używania takich username? Jeśli ktoś wybierze nicka "BolesławBierutRzondzi" to dlaczego ma wylecieć? Bo pisze głupoty w username? To trzeba by także banować ludzi z "JestemFajnyGość". (-; -- Nef (talk) 22:14, 11 sie 2008 (UTC)